


Soulmates and Soulswords

by Mortalfinlay



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalfinlay/pseuds/Mortalfinlay
Summary: In a world where some people have the ability to shift their bodies into weapons and others the ability to wield said weapons, Kitty Pryde arrives at the Xavier School, ready to be trained in the art of combat. If only she could stop thinking about her mysterious blonde roommate.





	1. Tiny Dancer In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU set in a world inspired by the Soul Eater franchise, some people are weapons, some people are warriors, some people are just normal. It's kind of silly, but I just love Katyana.

Kitty Pryde’s hand hovered over the handle to what was meant to be her room. She’d arrived at the Xavier School just over an hour previously, had a quick briefing with the school’s headmaster, Charles Xavier himself, and been instructed about where she would be staying. She’d found it easy enough, but now she was hesitating.  
She wasn’t scared or nervous of meeting who was inside, Kitty was an incredibly open person and had actually been excited at the prospect of having a roommate, imagining it to be like a permanent sleepover. No, Kitty was hesitating because of the faint noise trying to pass through the thick brown door that separated the room’s contents from the rest of the school. Leaning in closer, straining to hear the noise more clearly, Kitty’s brow knitted together as what the noise was dawned on her. Kitty’s roommate was singing. And if Kitty was right, which she was, she was singing to Elton John of all things.

Shaking her head, Kitty took the handle of the door in her hand and pushed down, stepping into the room. The singing girl’s back was to the door, and the crooning of Tiny Dancer was loud enough to mask the shuffling of Kitty and her bag moving into the room. Kitty laid her suitcase down, as gently as possible, closed the door and sat on the bed closest to the door, the one of the two beds that clearly wasn’t in use. Reluctant to stop the girl mid-jam, Kitty gave a half-smile of wonder as she watched the other, surprisingly tall, girl sashay around the room, her long blonde hair swaying in time with her body. The song had just hit its second chorus when the girl spun around, hairbrush in use as a microphone, about to carry out a loud call of “Hold me closer, Tiny Dancer”, and spotted Kitty sat on the bed. She gave a loud yelp, dropped the hairbrush and leaped for the computer that was blasting Elton John’s voice through it. Fiddling for only a second, Tiny Dancer was cut off and replaced by a rock song, the girl stood back up, her face red, glaring.

“How long were you there?” She demanded, brushing the creases out of the blue tank top she had thrown on, and bending down to pick up the abandoned hairbrush.  
Kitty shook her head slightly, “Don’t worry, it was only for like 20 seconds. I was too entranced to stop you, you don’t look like the type of person who would be into Elton John.”  
“I’m not.” The girl snapped back, far quicker than Kitty was expecting, then, in response to a raised eyebrow from Kitty, “Ok fine, maybe I am, but if you tell anyone, I will kill you.”  
The way she said it sent a jolt of electricity down her spine, one that she didn’t recognise. It wasn’t fear of the girl’s threat, though Kitty didn’t doubt that the blonde was more than capable if not of murder, then at least hurting Kitty, it was something else entirely.  
Shrugging the possible murder off, she stuck out a lightly tanned hand, “Sir Elton John aside, I’m Kitty Pryde, sorry for the shock I gave you.”  
The blonde glanced down at the hand then back up at Kitty’s face, though not taking it, then after a pause, she began to speak slowly, as if anticipating some sort of trap, “Illyana Rasputin. Why are you in my room?”  
Kitty instinctively started to say something that was nothing short of a flirt, but caught herself and instead sputtered out, “I’m your roommate.”  
Illyana frowned, her face twisting into one of confusion, “I don’t have a roommate.”  
Now it was Kitty’s turn to frown, giving a quizzical look, “...yes, which is why I’m your roommate now, because you didn’t have one.”  
But at that point, Illyana had pushed past her and headed out of the room, muttering under her breath.

Kitty watched her go, staring until the ankle of her ripped jeans was out of sight and then, closing the door after her, laid down on the bed that she had previously been perched on as she watched Illyana dance. Staring at the ceiling, she began to reflect on the events that had led her to be lay on this bed in this school. Most of the world was normal, born human, but some people were born different. If you were different, then you were either a weapon or a warrior. The weapons were born with the ability to change their body into one of a weapon while in contact with their designated warrior. The warriors and the weapons were the world’s police force. Heroes to look after the world and protect it from the creatures of the night. And Kitty was one of them, she just didn’t know if she was a weapon or a warrior yet. That was why she was at the school, to learn, to find her partner and to train. To discover who she was.

The sound of knocking on the door pulled her out of her trance, finding shapes on the cream coloured ceiling. Swinging her legs off her bed, Kitty opened the door, expecting Illyana to have returned, but was instead met by two other, distinctly not Illyana, girls. The shorter one had red hair, short and slightly curled, and was freckled, her face crumpled up into a scowl, dressed in faded brown jeans and a black turtleneck. The taller one was dark skinned, with even darker hair with red braids in, dressed in a black t-shirt, a tartan overshirt and grey leggings. As soon as the door opened, Kitty saw the short girl’s scowl disappear and be replaced with surprise.  
The taller girl shot Kitty a look of confusion before stating, “You’re not Illyana.”  
Kitty smiled, wryly, “No, I am not. My name’s Kitty, I’m Illyana’s new roommate. I think.”  
The smaller girl let out a giggle of laughter at that, her scottish accent almost overpowering what it was she had to say, “I’m so so sorry about that.”  
The taller girl rolled her eyes, “Rahne thinks Illyana’s creepy, I’m Danielle, if you were wondering, but call me Dani, please.” The girl Kitty now knew was called Rahne butted in, her height putting her at a significant disadvantage when it came to conversations, “She gives me the willies.”  
Dani looked down at her friend, “Rahne, no-one knows what that means.” Rahne only shook her head, to Kitty’s amusement.  
“I think she’s kind of cool, but anyway, if you wanted Illyana, she’s not here, I think she went to yell at the Professor about giving her a roommate.” Kitty rubbed the back of her head, apologetically. Dani shrugged, “Yeah that tracks. We were just wondering-” Rahne elbowed her, and Dani continued “Ok, I was just wondering if she wanted to come get something to eat, she’s hardly left her room in the days since we got here. But I guess, if she’s not here, how do you feel about thai food?”  
Kitty grinned, “I don’t hate it.” Dani nodded, “Good answer, let’s go.”

As the three girls walked to the thai place that Rahne had insisted was like tasting “a slice of lemon wrapped around a gold brick” which Kitty wasn’t sure was exactly a stellar review, Kitty kept glancing over at Rahne and Dani, asking questions of the more experienced girls, “So how long have you two been at the school?” Rahne glanced down at her hands, seemingly trying to work it out on her fingers, “About a month or two? It all sort of blends together, really. Me, Dani, Illyana and a couple others were a batch that all arrived around the same time.” Dani nodded in agreement, as Kitty shot another question, “Does that mean you know if you’re a warrior or a weapon?”  
Dani smirked slightly, “Yessir, you find out really early on. I’m a warrior, and Rahne here is my weapon.” Kitty gazed at both of them, a look of wonder in her eyes, then something cut through her mind, “Wait, what’s Illyana then? A warrior or a weapon?”  
Dani and Rahne exchanged a knowing glance before Rahne muttered, “No-one knows, she’s never bonded with anyone during the training sessions.”  
Kitty slowed as she walked, her mind floating off back to the room she would possibly be sharing with this mysterious girl. She didn’t scare Kitty, not when she was dancing to Elton John, not even when she was dishing out murder threats. Instead, her face floated in the depths of Kitty’s minds where she tried her best to scrutinise it, find some sort of reason behind it, but she found nothing. It was Dani’s hand on her shoulder that pulled Kitty out of yet another trance.  
“-ey sunshine, me and Rahne are getting Pad Thai, want me to get you one?”  
Kitty blinked, looking around her, at the inside of a Thai restaurant that she didn’t remember walking into, “Uh, yeah, Pad Thai sounds good to me.”  
Dani turned back to the man behind the counter, holding up three fingers “Three Pad Thais and a large diet coke please.” The man nodded and turned away.  
As the chefs began to prepare their food, Rahne poked Kitty’s side, “Illyana will probably have returned by the time we get back to school, you think you can handle her?”  
Kitty gave a small smile, looking at the floor, not knowing why, “Yeah, yeah I think I can.”  
“Well,” Rahne began, grinning from ear to ear, “Hope you survive the experience.”


	2. Silver Clouds With Grey Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like a month or two since I last posted. I had to find my groove.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend, Nausi, for going over this chapter and putting up with my stupid paragraph breaking. Check her stuff out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/works

Illyana was lying on her bed when Kitty barged into the room, laughing at something Rahne had said. Seeing Illyana, Kitty cut her laugh off, a more solemn look appearing on her face as she gently shut the door, taking a seat on the bed she had claimed as her own.

“So…” Kitty began to breach the silence between the two girls, but Illyana got there first.  
Still looking up at the ceiling, as Kitty had been doing herself just an hour or so earlier, she said, dully, “The Professor says that I’m not allowed to get rid of you. So looks like I’m stuck with you.”

Kitty sighed, eventually saying, “Look, what actually is your problem with me? Was it the whole Elton John thing cause I’m sorry about that? I just feel, if we’re going to be living together, there shouldn’t be this tension between us.” She was babbling, Kitty thought. Of course she was babbling. She’d dreamed of having some incredible friendship with her roommate and she’d already upset this one.

In Kitty’s state of lamentation, she hadn’t noticed the other girl sitting up on her bed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and holding up a hand, intending to cut off Kitty’s rambling. This hadn’t worked entirely as intended, as Kitty now had her hands at her temples, continuing to rant. Rolling her eyes, Illyana clicked her fingers. That got Kitty’s attention. She glanced upwards, catching Illyana’s gaze and the two stared at each other for what felt like centuries until Illyana said, “It’s not you I have a problem with. It’s having a roommate in general. I struck a deal with the Professor to make sure he wouldn't stick me in a room with someone I didn't know. And yet now you're here.”

Kitty rubbed the back of her head, her brown curls bouncing gently as she did so, “Any idea why he changed his mind then?”

“My brother, I suspect.” Illyana muttered, bitterly.

Kitty cocked her head, indicating for Illyana to continue.

“He works here as a student teacher, graduated a few years back. He's desperate for me to make some kind of friend. Always going on at me about when he was at school, he was surrounded by friends.”

Frowning, Kitty pressed on, “Maybe he just wants you to have a good time here. Not isolate yourself.”

If looks could kill, the look Illyana gave at that would not only have prematurely ended Kitty’s school career but also likely have severely injured everyone in the nearby area.  
“Alright I'm stopping you there. You've been here for less than a day, and you're already trying to talk to me about my family problems.” Illyana stood up and as Kitty tried to protest, she stuck up a hand to stop her, “No, look, you don't know me, ok? The Professor is as stubborn as they come, so it looks like I'm stuck with you. I can live with that, I may not want to but I can live with it. But let's get one thing straight here: _We are not friends_. If you're expecting us to watch movies and paint each other’s nails while we do the whole bonding and talking about our ‘insecurities' thing,” She made air quotes around the word ‘insecurities’, “Then I'm sorry but you've got the wrong roommate.” She grabbed a denim jacket lying in a crumpled pile on the floor and began pulling it on. “If you're gonna be staying here, I suggest you unpack.” And with that, she was gone.

Kitty had tried to ask her where she was going but she hadn't been quick enough. Now, alone in a new place, sharing a room with someone who seemed to quite frankly not care if she lived or died, Kitty felt tears prick her eyes for the first time in years. As a child, she'd been clumsy, to say the least, always winding up with some sort of sprain or break. And yet, she'd never cried when she'd hurt herself. She might have whimpered slightly, but tears had never come. No, Kitty’s weakness was a feeling of abandon. The last time she had cried was when her parents had told her that they were getting divorced. She had sobbed and sobbed into her pillow, everytime she had thought she'd calmed down, she would start up again. And now she could feel herself breaking, just slightly. Rubbing an arm across her face to wipe the tears off, she took a deep breath. If the flood gates opened, it'd be hard to stop them, and that would not be a good impression to make on new people. Instead of allowing herself to do such a thing, she pulled her suitcase up from where she had laid it gently down during Illyana’s performance of Tiny Dancer and begin to unpack.

Most of the items inside the case were clothes: shirts, skirts, pants, underwear, the lot. Kitty’s mother had seen to it that she packed for every eventuality. In case of a sudden heatwave or arrival of the next Ice Age, Kitty had clothes for the occasion. Beneath the pile of mismatched outfits were Kitty’s few possessions she had decided to bring with her. A few necessities such as a phone charger and headphones. A book or two. The usual items. Posters depicting bands she liked, a film she enjoyed and one of Scott and Jean Summers, the famous heroes. But also included were an old worn Nintendo DS that Kitty had received for her 10th birthday, an old Pokemon game cartridge inserted inside the console, a blue threadbare teddy she had since the day she was born and a photograph in a handmade pasta frame. Carefully, Kitty reached in and removed it from the bag. The photograph sitting snugly inside the shoddily painted frame was that of Kitty and her parents, taken during a trip to Disneyland the family had taken a few months prior to when the divorce was announced to Kitty. Looking back, she could tell that the surprise trip was made in order to have one last moment together as a family, but at the time, the girl had been too busy enjoying herself to tell anything was wrong. The picture depicted the young girl aged twelve, a pair of mouse ears fitted over her brown curls, a faded cut on her knees, standing between her mother and father. Her mother, her once brown hair turned grey from age, and her father with the bags under his eyes from the late nights working, both wore genuine smiles, the family truly brought together by their daughter’s childlike wonder.

Kitty clutched the picture to her chest, taking a deep breath, before placing it on her bedside table and shoving the now empty suitcase under her bed.

“It's all going to be ok, Kitty, your first training session is in a few days. You'll find out whether you're a weapon or a warrior then. And you'll meet your partner. You can become friends with them. It'll all be ok.” She heard herself chant under her breath, like a mantra, trying to reassure herself that the day’s events and her experience with Illyana wasn't a taster of what was to come. She'd made two friends in Dani and Rahne, and only one enemy in Illyana. When you looked at it statistically, today was a win, she thought. But it sure didn't feel like a win, the victory tasted bitter in her throat. Thinking back to what she had said to Rahne in the Thai place about being able to handle Illyana, Kitty groaned. She'd better go tell her new friends about how wrong she'd been.

Stepping out of the room and into the corridor, it dawned on her very quickly that she did not in fact know where Dani and Rahne’s room was. Or even if they shared a room at all. She'd been too caught up in making friends that she hadn't bothered to actually ask the important questions. Making her way through the maze of hallways, Kitty passed groups of friends, chatting or messing around, and felt a strange pang of longing in her chest. She’d never really had these kinds of groups at her old school. She'd had Doug, who had been the best friend a girl could have, but other than him, she'd had nothing. And Doug wasn't a weapon or a warrior, his father had checked him out personally more times than Kitty could recall, but no such potential had been discovered inside him.

Her confusion must have been visible as she felt someone place a warm hand on her shoulder, and a voice say gently,  
“Lost, right?”

Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around to face the new presence. Standing opposite her was a girl a few inches taller than her, with long red hair coming down in, what looked to Kitty like, a mullet, with a quiff curled up on the top. Immediately noticing Kitty’s surprise, the girl quickly tore her hand back and gave an apologetic smile, which Kitty returned. Once the initial shock had worn off, the two stood there for a brief second, until the other girl dipped her head slightly, indicating without saying a word that Kitty hadn't answered her question.

Feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment, she gave a nervous chuckle, “Yeah..I'm new here. I'm looking for Dani or Rahne, I met them earlier but I have no idea where their rooms are. You wouldn't have any idea, would you?”

The redhead scrunched her face up, considering the question. Then suddenly, she looked past Kitty, and called out, “Julio!”

As Kitty turned to look, a latino boy raised his head, plucking an earbud out he responded, his voice dripping with snark, “That is my name, Rache, what do you want?”

“Rahne’s room, where is it?” ‘Rache', which Kitty assumed was short for Rachel, ignored his clear frustration at having his music interrupted.

Julio pointed with a thumb down the hallway behind him, “Room 21. Are we done here or do you need me to direct you to your room too?”

Rachel snorted, “Always a pleasure talking to you.”

Julio mumbled something under his breath before inserting the bud back into his ear.

Turning back to face Kitty, Rachel smiled, “Room 21, down that hallway, there you go..” She’d pause, indicating for Kitty to say her name.

“Kitty. Kitty Pryde.” She heard herself say.

“Well,” Rachel nodded, beginning to walk off, “I’ll see you around, Kitty Pryde.”  
The redheaded girl walked off, her long tan red coat billowing behind her, as she caught up with two other people who seemed around her age. The girl wore a green shirt and jeans, with long flowing brown hair, a white skunk trail on her fringe. The guy, a white shirt and black waistcoat, his hair shaved except for a long black mohawk in the centre of his head. They’d glance briefly in Kitty’s direction before walking off.

Kitty took a long gulp, scratching the side of her face as she walked off in the direction Julio had pointed in. Rachel had looked familiar, but _why?_


End file.
